The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device manufacturing and, more particularly, to field effect transistor (FET) devices and FinFET devices with improved self-aligned contact areas.
Semiconductor devices such as, FETs and FinFETs include regions such as, for example, source and drain regions connected to a gate structure, and in FinFET devices, fin structures that may include portions of the source and drain regions of the device. The source and drain regions are electrically connected to metallic contact material. The source and drain regions and fin structures often include silicide portions that promote electrical connectivity between the metallic contact material and the silicon of the source and drain regions.